


Fairy tale (Сказка)

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Deception, Friendship, Gen, doll - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: сюжет задумывался, как сказка «Три толстяка». ООС, ни один персонаж не соответствует канону.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> сюжет задумывался, как сказка «Три толстяка». ООС, ни один персонаж не соответствует канону.

_**«Три свиньи воспитывают железного**_

**_волчонка. Когда сдохнут три свиньи,_ **

**_злой волк заступит на их место» (с)_ **

**_«Три толстяка» Ю.Олеша_ **

 

В одном городе жил могущественный Толстяк. Изо дня в день он приумножал свое богатство и расширял производство дешевой Мако -энергии , найдя неиссякаемый ее источник в недрах земли.  
С завидным упорством Исследовательский департамент его компании отыскивал все новые и новые залежи лайфстрима по всей планете.  
Если Политическому департаменту не удавалось договориться с правителями земель, богатых Мако-энергией, в дело вступал Военный департамент. И рано или поздно, так или иначе, но Реакторы возводились там, где решил Толстяк.  
В конце концов, он стал таким богатым и таким могущественным, что подчинил себе весь мир, устанавливая законы и держа всех в страхе.  
Несогласные пытались сопротивляться. И хотя мятежи жестоко подавлялись, а родные поселения бунтовщиков стирались с лица земли, это не останавливало их последователей.

 

 **«Посмотрите вот чучело. Вот кукла.**  
**Волчонок играет с куклой. Ему НЕ**  
**показывают детей живых »(с)**

\- Прошу прощения, мастер Руфус, но у нас есть сведения, что группа террористов пробралась в здание Шин-ра. Здесь небезопасно, - голос Хайдеггера, главы Департамента общественной безопасности, гремел на весь этаж, пока люди с автоматами наперевес заполняли пентхауз.

\- Установите здесь круглосуточное наблюдение, - отдавал он распоряжения солдатам, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на мальчика, который сидел с широко открытыми глазами. Черная как смоль пантера рядом с ним оскалилась, обнажая острые клыки, шерсть на холке встала дыбом. Она была готова броситься на любого, кто сделает хотя бы шаг по направлению к ее хозяину.

\- Прочесать здание, перекрыть выходы, заблокировать парковку, сотрудников не выпускать до выяснения личностей. Включить все камеры слежения, даже резервные, - не останавливался Хайдеггер, игнорируя подошедшего к нему вплотную сына Толстяка. Руфус смотрел исподлобья, и взгляд его не предвещал ничего хорошего.

\- Как Вы смели, Хайдеггер, ворваться сюда с этим сбродом? Я сейчас же позвоню отцу.

Едва ли мальчишка доставал ему до плеча. При желании Хайдеггер мог пришибить его одним ударом. Но, увидев, как вспыхнули яростным зеленым огнем глаза подростка, лишь вздрогнул, одергивая уже занесенную руку. Такие метаморфозы всегда пугали его.

\- Я всего лишь забочусь о Вашей безопасности. Президент в курсе и лично координирует эту операцию, - попятился он от неприятного мальчишки. Тот уже доставал сотовый телефон, похлопывая по холке пантеру, все еще готовую к прыжку.

\- Отец? У меня все в порядке. СО МНОЙ Дарк Нейшн. Скажи своим болванам, чтоб они убрались отсюда.

\- Это Вас, Хайдеггер, - мальчишка насильно сунул сотовый телефон мужчине в руки и отошел к окну вместе с огромной черной кошкой, нервно подергивающей кончиком хвоста.

\- Да, сэр. Есть, сэр. Уходим.

Мальчик рассматривал индустриальный пейзаж за стеклом с нескрываемой улыбкой превосходства на лице.

За его спиной послышался тяжелый топот армейских ботинок и грохот падающего предмета. Руфус мгновенно обернулся на звук. Его любимая кукла, его идеальный солдат, всегда стоящий при входе, валялся на полу. Из груди торчали проводки, под силиконовой оболочкой и кожаным обмундированием, рассеченным от плеча до живота, обнажился металлический скелет.

Руфус бросился было к своей кукле, но Хайдеггер удержал его:

\- Простите, сэр, солдатня такая грубая и неуклюжая. Я лично проведу расследование и накажу виновного. А сейчас мы отнесем Вашу игрушку в Технический отдел, где ее починят.

\- Я немедленно звоню отцу, и Вас завтра же выкинут из корпорации без выходного пособия, если сегодня она не будет в порядке! - Взревел Руфус.

Хайдеггер почти оттолкнул мальчишку от себя и стремительно зашагал за своими людьми, молча уносящими куклу.

Руфус был вне себя. Конечно, отец ничего не сделает этому зарвавшемуся наглецу Хайдеггеру. Что им какая-то кукла. Что им желания какого-то мальчика.

Дарк Нейшн улеглась у его ног, положив массивную морду на ботинки.

\- Отец. Они разбили мою куклу. Я не психую. Это не простая кукла. Я в порядке, - короткие нервные фразы. Сгорбленные плечи. Металлические нотки в голосе. - Я хочу эту куклу! Я хочу именно ее! Я хочу ее завтра! Не знаю! Я не знаю как, но она мне нужна! Завтра!

Мобильный телефон с силой ударился об пол. Пантера равнодушно посмотрела на него раскосыми, желтыми глазами.

Эту куклу сделали для Руфуса специально. У него не было возможности общаться со сверстниками, ходить, как все, в школу, болтать с друзьями по телефону вечерами. Ее сделали предельно реалистичной, так что Руфус поначалу пугался стоящего у стены мальчика с безжизненным взглядом серых глаз.

Но он двигался, моргал, создавал иллюзию реальности, будто самый настоящий человек, ровесник, по играм партнер, а главное, по упражнениям в боевых искусствах. Руфус любил холодное оружие. За красоту, за благородство линий и право выбора. Тренировки он считал занятием искусством.

А теперь куклы нет. Просто нет. Грубые солдафоны во главе с Хайдеггером уничтожили его любимую игрушку. И если они ее не принесут завтра, то ...

Мальчик взглянул в зеркало и помрачнел. Чем чаще происходили вспышки гнева, тем чаще он не узнавал себя. О, мама, что же со мной происходит? Откуда берется этот дикий взгляд совершенно чужих глаз? Зеленых с кошачьим зрачком.  
Болен.

С детства Руфусу внушали, что он болезненный ребенок. Каждый месяц его обследовали в Научном департаменте, но неприятней всего было, когда Ходжо приходил лично и делал ему инъекции от каких-то болезней, якобы процветающих на нижних уровнях Мидгара и грозивших вот-вот накрыть эпидемией верхние. Мальчик делал вид, что верил. Странный, неприятный Руфусу профессор появлялся как раз в те моменты, когда болезненное напряжение сковывало все тело; спазмы, казалось, рвали плоть на атомы. Именно тогда отражение из зеркала щурилось на Руфуса выцветшими глазами с узкой щелкой зрачка.

Мама, мамочка, почему?

Видимо, лечение не давало результатов. Каждый раз после обследования до него доносился бас отца. Толстяк отчитывал странного профессора, упрекая, что все идет не так, как он хотел, и какой-то эксперимент оказался крайне неудачным. Руфус ничего в их разговоре не понимал, но у него было невероятно страстное желание избавиться от этих жутких зрачков, и чтобы отец, наконец перестал смотреть на него как на нечто неправильное и недостойное. Мальчик мужественно и безропотно сносил и тесты, и инъекции.

Теперь ему уже тринадцать, а ничего не изменилось. Только отец окончательно потерял к Руфусу интерес, махнув рукой даже на то, что уровень IQ у сына было намного выше среднего, и на то, что медленно, но верно тот учился справляться со своим состоянием.

Еще раз, взглянув в зеркало, мальчик увидел привычную синеву глаз. Вздохнул и позвонил горничной, чтобы она принесла теплого молока для него и ванильного печения для Дарк Нейшн.


	2. Chapter 2

**«Новая кукла для наследника Тутти»**

\- Хайдеггер, что вы себе позволяете?

\- Сэр! Виновные уже наказаны….

\- Что Вы намерены делать? Помнится, что умельца, который сделал эту куклу, Вы тоже пустили в расход?

Толстяк, еле помещавшийся в кресле с очень высокой спинкой, лениво листал доклад главы Департамента общественной безопасности. Тучные пальцы с аккуратным маникюром гладили бумагу словно кошку. Хайдеггер смотрел на это действо, не отрываясь, и молчал, соображая, что его секундный порыв порубить все в пентхаузе в труху обернулся нешуточной проблемой. Несносный мальчишка не так, так эдак доберется до него. Абсурд. Тут повстанцы под боком, а он будет заниматься какой-то куклой, бездушной вещью.

Толстяк вздохнул, понимая, что от солдафона, какие бы погоны он не носил, добиться решения серьезной проблемы довольно сложно.

\- Ну, ладно, вызови мне Ходжо. Немедленно.

Ходжо удивленно смотрел на сваленную перед ним груду силикона, металла и проводков.

\- И что Вы прикажете мне с этим делать? – язвительно спросил он, поправляя круглые очки на остром носу.

Хайдеггер было решил предложить ему починить, но тут из кресла встал Толстяк и на удивление грациозной походкой обошел стол, на котором уложили сломанную куклу.

\- Профессор, Вы знаете состояние Руфуса. Ему нельзя волноваться. Если эта чертова кукла не будет завтра в нормальном состоянии... Вы сами понимаете, чем нам это грозит. Третий бокс в лаборатории ведь до сих пор не отремонтировали.  
Ходжо все это понимал, не понимал только одного: что нужно именно от него. Он ни механик, ни инженер, ни компьютерный гений. Он мог сконструировать человеческое тело из подручного биологического материала, но собирать железки! Увольте!

\- Э… мистер президент, боюсь, вряд ли смогу чем-то здесь помочь. Если только дать Руфусу успокоительное.

На лице Толстяка появилась ленивая усмешка.

\- Мы же не можем постоянно держать мальчика на успокоительном.

Хайдеггер недоуменно посмотрел на президента, такая простая и в то же время гениальная мысль ему в голову не приходила. Почему не можем?

\- Профессор, я не вмешивался в программу «Солджерс», всячески Вас поддерживл, но может, теперь пришло время явить миру свое детище?

Толстяк выжидательно смотрел на ошеломленного ученого. Ему давно не терпелось увидеть удачный результат эксперимента, тем более что обычно перед его глазами всегда был аутсайдер.

\- Вы уверены, господин президент? – сдавленно спросил Ходжо. – Я думаю, что образец еще не адаптирован и не совсем готов.

\- А вы подготовьте, – возвысил голос Толстяк. – Завтра ваша кукла должна быть у моего сына.

***

  
Парк, раскинувшийся широким кольцом вокруг старинного особняка, казался заброшенным, оттого немного зловещим. Стояла глубокая осень, и пожухшие листья укрывали мерзлую землю вокруг деревьев, простерших к свинцовому небу оголенные черные ветви. Но тишина парка была обманчивой, как и запустение дома, смотревшего темными глазницами огромных окон в тихую гладь пруда.

За передвижением любого объекта здесь велось пристальное наблюдение и то, что можно было принять за покинутый хозяевами особняк, на самом деле таковым не являлось.

Вот и сейчас камеры наблюдения четко фиксировали, как по дорожке парка, мягко шелестя гравием, движется черная машина с тонированными стеклами. На боках ее красовалась ярко-красная эмблема корпорации.

Автомобиль плавно подъехал к входу, и из нее вышел молодой человек в форменной одежде турков. Он был собран и невозмутим, как и полагается человеку, наделенному особыми полномочиями.  
Тотчас в швейцарской вспыхнул свет, и на крыльце появился молодой лейтенант из службы охраны особняка.

\- Сэр, профессор предупредил о Вашем приезде. Прошу Вас следовать за мной. Вутаец молча махнул рукой и направился выполнять возложенную на него миссию.

 

**Хрустящий целлофан**

 

Мальчик сидел на полу и строил город. Город своей мечты. Без нелепых стальных стяжек, которыми опутан Мидгар, без всяких уровней. Без особого труда он проектировал любые дорожные развязки, ловко вписывал индустриальные постройки Мако-реакторов в легкую, даже воздушную архитектуру нового Мидгара. Дарк Нейшн лениво распласталась на полу рядом с макетом, словно окутывая город тьмой.

Послышался звук открываемой двери, холл заполнился людьми, почему-то в белых халатах. Потом Руфус увидел среди них Ходжо и, наконец, появился Толстяк.

Мальчик вскочил на ноги, рядом в боевой стойке напряглась пантера.

Следом за Толстяком четверо солдат внесли огромную серую коробку и поставили перед президентом и профессором Ходжо. У двери статуей застыл Тсенг.

\- Ну, Руфус, вот твоя кукла.

Мальчик недоуменно посмотрел на людей в белых халатах. Явно медицинский персонал из Научного отдела. Некоторых он даже узнал. Странно, зачем здесь микробиологи и врачи, когда надо было лишь починить его куклу?  
Он подошел к коробке и присел на корточки.

\- Мы не смогли восстановить ее кожный покров, и нам пришлось заменить ей лицо. Кроме того, внесли ряд изменений для придания большей реалистичности. Надеюсь, что Вы не разочаруетесь, – в голосе Ходжо чувствовалось волнение. Руфус недоверчиво посмотрел на профессора исподлобья. Потом перевел взгляд на довольного Толстяка. По лицу отца никогда ничего нельзя было узнать. Оно было как всегда нейтрально-дружелюбным.

Мальчик приподнял крышку коробки и отбросил ее в сторону. Развернул хрустящий целлофан.

С возрастающим любопытством он рассматривал новый облик идеального солдата, своей любимой игрушки. Длинные серебристые волосы, отливающие шелком, бледную кожу, безупречные черты лица. Кукла была нереально красивой. А красивые вещи Руфус любил.

У толстяка отлегло от сердца, когда он увидел счастливую улыбку сына. Мальчик как мальчик, когда вот так спокойно улыбается, а не монстр в минуты гнева.

\- Что она умеет делать?

\- Все что прикажете. Управление голосом…

\- А танцевать? – усмехнулся Руфус.

Ходжо и Толстяк переглянулись. Президент удивленно посмотрел на ученого, подозревая, что в программу «Солджерс» уроки танцев не входили.

Ученый побелел как халат и произнес сдавленным голосом:

\- Возможно перепрограммирование.

Как это делается, профессор не знал, равно как и выхода из ситуации, если молодой человек будет настаивать, чтобы его «игрушка» танцевала.

Сейчас Ходжо ненавидел всех в этой комнате. Ему пришлось расстаться с делом своей жизни в угоду капризу сына Толстяка. То, как Руфус прикасался к.… Это было невыносимо. Отдать избалованному мальчишке то, над чем корпела не первый год вся его команда. Ходжо закрыл глаза и попытался справиться с подступившим гневом. Но он придумает, обязательно придумает, как вернуть образец обратно.

Толстяк был доволен и жестом приказал всем убираться восвояси.

\- Дарк Нейшн, иди, посмотри, к нам вернулся ТJ25.

Пантера настороженно подошла к коробке и принюхалась к лежащей в ней игрушке. Видимо, она не разделяла энтузиазма молодого хозяина, поэтому потрусила прочь.

На внутренней стороне крышки была надпись с тиснением: «Сефирот»

\- Тебя так зовут? – тихо произнес Руфус, склоняясь над куклой. – Красивое имя.

Ему не хотелось «будить» ее.

\- Тебе не понравилось? – спросил Руфус пантеру, все еще сидя рядом с коробкой. – Он совсем как настоящий, как обыкновенный мальчик. Иди сюда, не бойся.

Пантера по-пластунски поползла к мальчику, протягивавшему к ней руку.

\- Иди, посмотри, как живой. – Руфус наматывал на палец серебряный локон своей новой куклы. Дарк Нейшн положила свою морду ему на колени и уставилась на коробку выпуклыми желтыми глазами. – Нас снова трое.


	3. Chapter 3

**Мидгар**

Мидгар - это огромный мегаполис, куда стремятся все, кто надеется ухватить удачу за хвост: разорившиеся фермеры со своими семьями, молодые люди из окрестных селений, ищущие легкого заработка, да и просто авантюристы, желающие испытать судьбу.

И немногие из них возвращаются на родину, как побитая собака, чтобы до конца дней рассказывать соседям, какой он - центр огромной империи.

Мидгар - гигантский слоеный пирог, где тот, кто живет внизу, страстно мечтает подняться ВЫШЕ - в буквальном смысле. Где жизнь наверху - не метафора, а реальность; и каждый охотник за удачей мечтает обосноваться в Верхнем Мидгаре, полном неоновых огней, ресторанов, бутиков, в Мидгаре с деловым центром Сити и богемным районом Гитано.

Удачливые жители верхнего Мидгара всегда свысока смотрят на жителей нижних уровней. Максимум, на что годится население трущоб, - работать обслуживающим персоналом. И для многих подобный заработок единственная возможность попасть на уровень своей мечты. Те, кому повезло, возвращаясь вечерами в свои меблированные комнаты, вызывают зависть соседей. Ведь работа в Шин-ра - счастливый билет в безбедную спокойную жизнь.

Правда, среди столь пестрого разнообразия обитателей нижнего Мидгара есть люди, которые не считают такой уж удачей подняться наверх с помощью упорного труда. Одни ищут в столице свою выгоду и свой путь к выживанию и благоденствию, другие - довольны и тем, что есть, приспосабливаясь к специфической жизни в самом неблагополучном месте столицы. Но есть такая категория людей, которые не приемлют ни того, ни другого, считая привычное положение вещей сущей несправедливостью.

\- Пора уже кончать с этим! У нас закрываются угольные шахты, еще немного и нам нечем будет кормить детей. Теперь же, с постройкой реактора,-ра Шин пригнала своих людей. Конечно, их белые халаты не сравнить с нашими черными робами ! И они лишили нас всякой возможности заработать на жизнь ! - Мужчина с темным цветом кожи, словно угольная пыль Корела навечно въелась в ее поры , очень эмоционально размахивал руками и стучал по столу, отчего стаканы подпрыгивали и жалобно звенели. Люди, образовавшие вокруг него кружок, внимательно слушали его и молчали, но никак не реагировали.   
Наконец молчание нарушил небритый блондин в засаленной робе механика :

\- Что ты предлагаешь?

Шахтер набычился и посмотрел на всех присутствующих исподлобья. Жаловаться - это одно, а получить поддержку дерзкому плану - другое.

\- Надо избавиться от Шин-ры ...

\- Как?

\- Уничтожить и его самого, и его отродье!

Девушка в розовом платье в ужасе посмотрела на мужчин:

\- Но он же ребенок!

\- Это Шин-ра! Он вырастет и все повториться снова. Вырвать с корнем!

Наступила тягостная тишина. Все обдумывали эту мысль, кивали головой, что, мол, слишком жестоко, но мера оправдана.

Девушка в смятении искала поддержки, но мужчины при встрече с ее взглядом опускали глаза и тяжело вздыхали, тем самым, поддерживая идею, предложенную темнокожим шахтером.

-Но ...

\- Это не обсуждается, Айрис, все знают, что мальчишка ненормальный! Что глаза у него светятся в темноте, и он ест сырое мясо. Из волчонка никогда не вырастет благородный олень. Поверь, - ухмыльнулся блондин.

\- Ну, ты скажешь, Сид, может быть, у него еще и сердца нет? - Захохотал мужчина с сединой на висках.

\- Нет, сердце, может быть, и есть, но то, что у него глаза светятся, я слышал от Грэга! А он работает ассенизатором в Щин-ра-билдинг!

\- И где же Грэг видел Руфуса Шин-ра с его светящимися глазами? В нужнике, что ли?

Все зашумели, обсуждая, всевозможные, нелепые слухи о младшем Шин-ра, совершенно забыв о протестах девушки.

**«Поиграем?»**

\- Дарк, много телевизор смотреть вредно!

Руфус вернулся от профессора, у которого занимался историей, в прекрасном расположении духа. Пантера, за все время отсутствия хозяина не сводившая с двери глаз , спрыгнула с дивана и потрусила навстречу мальчику.   
\- Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы мы немного размялись? - С этими словами Руфус достал с полки два иайто для тренировки и направился в гостиную .

Пантера постояла на месте, решая, стоит ли отправиться за хозяином или же остаться в комнате. Возню, которую устраивали на спарринге, она не любила, поэтому улеглась прямо на пороге, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за происходящим и одновременно не участвовать в этом безобразии.

Руфус снова полюбовался на неподвижно стоящую у входа игрушку. Новая кукла казалась ему идеалом, чудом техники и биотехнологии. TJ25 не обладал такой безупречностью.

\- А ты как? Поиграем? - Спросил Руфус у Сефирота, откидывая его серебряные волосы за спину. Кукла открыла глаза, и Руфус невольно вздрогнул, увидев ярко-зеленые, напоминающие о собственной ущербности глаза. Это что за новости? Неудачная шутка Ходжо или новая уловка психолога, чтобы примирить Руфуса со его «ненормальностью»?

Заменить. Пусть переделают. Пусть вернут все, как было! Он хочет видеть пустые серые радужки глаз TJ25.

Руфус, все еще с двумя мечами для спарринга под мышкой, стал искать телефонную трубку, чтоб позвонить отцу.

На стеклянном столике стояла коробочка с любимыми кремовыми пирожными. Их привозили специально из Джунона. Мальчику казалось, что только там их делали такими вкусными. Воздушные, с цукатами и взбитыми сливками, они соблазнительно выглядывали из ажурных бумажных розеток.

Отвлекшись на сладости, Руфус моментально забыл, что хотел сделать, выхватил из коробочки пирожное, слизнул засахаренную вишенку и закрыл в блаженстве глаза. Вкуснотища.

\- Дарк, тебе не предлагаю - мальчик погрозил пантере пальцем. Та, усиленно облизываясь, уже была готова сорваться с места.

\- Можно я попробую?

Руфус застыл с пирожным в зубах и с изумлением уставился на шагнувшую к столу игрушку.

\- Биоробот ?! - Воскликнул он с набитым ртом. - Круто .... Я, правда, еще не разбирался с твоим устройством.   
Сефирот отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Я не биоробот.

Руфус стремительно обернулся и застыл на месте. Не биоробот? Не кукла? Кто? Кто? Изумление сменила волна недоверия и гнева.

\- Где моя кукла ?! И кто ты такой ?! - Мальчик напрягся. - Отвечай немедленно, тебе приказали следить за мной ?!

\- Я не знаю, где твоя игрушка. Мое задание - изображать куклу, - последовал спокойный ответ. - Я не справился.

Не справился. Руфус не верил своим ушам. А если бы справился? Первой реакцией было желание позвонить отцу, поставить вчерашнюю толпу обманщиков на уши.

\- Кто ты такой? - Он настороженно обошел внезапно ожившую куклу, пытаясь оценить степень опасности, которую она представляла.

\- Я не имею права давать такую информацию.

\- Я приказываю.

Незнакомый мальчишка упрямо смотрел кошачьими глазами, и Руфус будто увидел в нем свое отражение.

Не имеет право. Из упрямства или потому, что на самом деле есть какая-то степень секретности? Почему Руфус не в курсе? Гипотезы с невероятной скоростью выстраивались в голове. Одна другой фантастичней. Главное, найти мотив, а кто за всем стоит, сомнений не было.

Все произошедшее невероятно взволновало юного Шин-ра, и ему стоило большого труда взять себя в руки.

\- Стой, где стоишь, и не шевелись, - сказал Руфус и кинулся в кабинет отца. Там стоял видеофон. Набрав нужный номер, он рухнул в объемное кресло. На экране показался молодой черноволосый человек:

\- Да, мистер президент .... - Увидев, что его вызывает не босс, он совершенно не изменился в лице, - Мастер Руфус.

\- Тсенг, отключи камеры видеонаблюдения.

\- Но сэр ...

\- Тсенг, отключи камеры видеонаблюдения, - потребовал мальчик, подражая манере отца. Но потом, сменив властный тон на игривый, добавил, - И я не буду сбегать из дома целый месяц!

Тсенг видимо задумался о такой перспективе и на удивление нерешительно попробовал возразить.

\- Я не ...

\- Просто отключи эти чертовы камеры! - Нетерпеливо воскликнул Руфус.

\- Хорошо, - сдался Тсенг.

Сефирот стоял неподвижно, как и приказал ему Руфус. Создавалась иллюзия, будто все померещилось.

Обманчивая неподвижность, таящая в себе опасность. И эту опасность необходимо было нейтрализовать.

Руфус присел на пятки и закрыл глаза, усмиряя свой гнев и восстанавливая дыхание. На пороге бессознательного он ощутил, что его противник сделал тоже самое.

Спустя мгновение Руфус услышал, как с визгом вырывается наружу клинок. Иайто стремительно обрушивается по восходящей на корпус чужака и ... встречает сопротивление. Мимо проносится поток серебряных волос и яркая вспышка лайфстрима, горящего в глазах противника. Серия ударов, мастерски отбитых незнакомым мальчишкой, который явно подражал его манере ведения боя. Руфус будто смотрелся в зеркало то нападая, то парируя удары. Их глаза встретились, и он на время потерял контроль, прикованный взглядом Сефирота. Точь-в-точь таким же, как и у него.

Допустив слабость, он потерял позицию, и противник парой четких ударов опрокинул его на спину, приставив острие катаны к правой щеке. Мальчик смотрел на Руфуса сверху вниз, совершенно не испытывая никаких эмоций от победы. Словно на самом деле выполнял свою работу, и победа над врагом являлась логичным и вполне рядовым явлением.

Немного помедлив, Сефирот протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги. Руфус, прищурившись, посмотрел на открытую ладонь противника. Помедлил, словно раздумывая, и тут же молниеносно атаковал оппонента. Уворачиваясь от удара, Сефирот сделал крутой пируэт, и тут Руфус свободной рукой схватился за длинные пряди волос, моментально наматывая их на кулак. Лезвие иайто замерло в опасной близости от горла чужака.

\- Это нечестно.

\- Кто говорит о честности, когда дерешься насмерть? - Почти просипел Руфус у самого уха Сефирота. - Кто ты и откуда? Отвечай!

\- Моё Имя Сефирот. Проект «Солджерс». Это все.

Больше Руфус и не надеялся услышать. Этот упрямец ничего не скажет. Вдохнув незнакомый аромат, мальчик разжал пальцы, и шелковистые пряди волос стали выскальзывать из них, почему-то вызывая сожаление.

\- Ты хотел пирожных? Бери, только ей не давай .... - Мальчик кивнул в сторону Дарк Нейшн, которая внимательно наблюдала за происходящим. Пару раз она облизнулась, всем видом показывая, что и сама не прочь присоединится к поеданию корзиночек с кремом.

За дверью послышались громкие голоса и заливистый смех.

\- Это отец! - Воскликнул Руфус.

Сефирот застыл на диване, искусно подражая бездушной кукле. На его верхней губе красовалась белая пена взбитых сливок. Руфус чертыхнулся и бросился ее вытирать.

Толстяк был изрядно навеселе по случаю Удачной операции в Кореле, где планировалось строительство нового Мако-реактора. И конечно, там не обошлось без вмешательства Военного департамента, глава которого так раскатисто хохотала над скабрезными шутками Президента.

Толстяк, махнув рукой, отправился сразу наверх, грузно отмеряя ступеньки по винтовой лестнице.

Скарлетт задержалась и вместо того, чтобы отправиться вслед за ним, вальяжной походкой подошла к Руфусу, который слизывал с пальцев крем. Ему всегда не нравилось, как она смотрела на него. Эта тридцатилетняя блондинка внушала ему неприязнь своим плотоядным взглядом.

\- Играешь с новой куклой? - Улыбнулась Скарлетт, склоняясь над ним. - Мило. Хочешь, я тоже ...

С верху послышался призывный рев Толстяка. Блондинка очнулась и, разочарованно вздохнув на прощание, тоже направилась к винтовой лестнице. Руфус проводил ее взглядом и сдавленно буркнул:

\- Ненавижу.

Руфус посмотрел на неподвижного Сефирота, еще недавно бывшего всего лишь новой интересной игрушкой. Что делать дальше с живым подростком, он не знал.

Тот не выполнил задание ... Они все разыграли перед Руфусом грандиозный спектакль, совершенно не стесняясь чудовищного обмана. Толстяк усмехался, суетилась целая гвардия людей в белых халатах, профессор Ходжо тоже пытался улыбаться.   
Ну, конечно! Руфусу сразу показалось странным такое количество сотрудников Научного отдела . Его игрушку должны были только починить.

\- Отомри. Ты меня пугаешь, - бросил Руфус через плечо, направляясь к себе в комнату. Пантера лениво побрела рядом, цокая по полу когтями.

Мальчик на диване позволил себе расслабиться, слегка ссутулившись, но так и не сдвинулся с места.

На столе стояла чашка с молоком и тарелка с ванильным печением. Руфус кинул пару Дарк, и та, поймав угощение на лету, захрустела, жмурясь от удовольствия.

Мальчик сел на кровать и посмотрел на разлегшуюся у стены зверюгу, которая уже успела удобно устроиться на ночлег и посматривала на хозяина сонными глазами.

\- Ну, что делать-то? - Спросил Руфус у пантеры, которая тут же насторожилась. - Нельзя же его там оставить на диване.

С этими словами он пошел в холл, шлепая босыми ногами по паркету. Коробка оказалась тяжелой и, чтобы сдвинуть ее с места, ему пришлось изрядно потрудиться.

Дарк утробно заурчала, когда коробка сильно потеснила ее с удобной лежанки.

\- Двигай! Разлеглась .... - буркнул Руфус и поплелся обратно за Сефиротом, так и не поменявшим позы.

\- Ну, долго ты ту сидеть собираешься? Топай за мной, - голос Руфуса был уставшим и ворчливым.

Завтра он все выяснит, а пока ... Пока что всем пора бы ложиться спать.

\- У меня тут не ночлежка, я не собираюсь никого просить поставить у себя в комнате вторую кровать, чтобы все догадались, что ваш гнусный обман открылся. Я еще не знаю, что я предприму, но пока все будут в таком же неведении насчет того, что ты провалил СВОЕ задание. Так что, вот твоя коробка, можешь спать в ней, но если ты собрался продолжить дурачить меня, можешь пойти на привычное место TJ25 и простоять там хоть всю ночь. Выбирай. - Руфус выговаривал это, глядя в безжизненные глаза Сефирота, и ему казалось, что все померещилось, и он тут распинается перед бездушной куклой.

Подросток моргнул и Руфус понял, что впечатление было обманчивым.

\- Молоко будешь?

У Руфуса всегда уходило много времени на то, чтоб убрать пенки с поверхности. В его понимании молоко было вкусным, но пенки, как побочный эффект, портили все. А подросток прямо на глазах выпил всю кружку и даже не поморщился. На верхней губе у него снова красовались белые усы, только теперь не от взбитых сливок, а от молока.

\- Нда, уроки культуры приема пищи явно не входили в программу твоего обучения, - проворчал мальчик, вручая Сефироту салфетку. - А теперь спать, завтра разберемся


End file.
